


KyoHaru

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Calculating Ootori Kyouya, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Merit, n., the quality of being particularly good or worthy, especially so as to deserve praise or reward. V., deserve or be worthy of (something, especially reward, punishment, or attention).
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Series: Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 17
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	KyoHaru

_Merit, n., the quality of being particularly good or worthy, especially so as to deserve praise or reward. V., deserve or be worthy of (something, especially reward, punishment, or attention)._

Kyoya always thinks of the pros and cons of something. Always. That’s why he knows how best to work with the world and what actions provide him with the most merit. 

Adding a certain Haruhi Fujioka to their mix had, admittedly, more cons than pros. He knew he could have stopped it from happening if he really wanted to. 

“Kyoya-senpai,” turning around to see her, Kyoya saw why he didn’t.


End file.
